


Moodboard for in the family of things

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [13]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:“You patronise them,” Bane says, cold metal of the mask brushing up against John’s ear. Now, now John hears the thin vein of fury in Bane’s voice. “They are neither so helpless nor blind to the dangers of the world as you seem to believe.”“And you think they’re so capable you didn’t do shit until someone almost raped a little girl,” John spits back. Bane presses harder. John’s starting to see stars, but he refuses to back down on this, manages to force out: “They’re still kids. They need to know there are some adults who actually give a shit about them, even if they can look after themselves.”
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Series: More Than Just a Picture [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Moodboard for in the family of things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sibilant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the family of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637281) by [Sibilant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/pseuds/Sibilant). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
